Muad' dib
History Found abandoned and alone as an infant, Muad' dib was at death's door. A Numerian merchant caravan, he was a person without a past, or a family. Raised by this group, he started to make a name for himself among those he lived with, as a tinkerer. Whenever a piece of technological or mundane equipment needed fixing, he was always there to lend a hand, jury-rigging these items to function as normal. Over time, as his fascination grew, he came across star charts, holograms, and other technological wonders that made him question the world around him. He realized that there were things called stars, and that normally they would blanket the sky, he realized that many planets even had moons. This caused his thirst for knowledge to grow, why did this world have no stars, and no moon? Feeding this knowledge and his thirst for the ability to enhance it, he gained the ability to enhance firearms through magical means, allowing him to increase the effectiveness of such tools. Being in the rather large merchant caravan, he saw wondrous items, and weapons that he had only seen in images and depictions on schematics. He understood from what he read in the ancient language, what those weapons did, even if the overly wealthy patrons who bought them did not, knowing that such items were wasted on them. Fueled by this apparent ignorance of others, his desire to learn more about technology, and find answers to his other pressing questions, he set off to become an adventurer. Muad' dib has died three times. The first time by a witchfire created by BBEG name here, which ended with him turning mohrg. Hearing a voice in the back of his mind while undead, he immediately tried to blow his head off with his firearm, only to be stopped by zinnee, who at the time was his best friend. Zinnee went together with Muad' dib to the Emerald Spire to make enough money to get him resurrected by Hammer's healer, Rayshaan Ganesh. During that delve into the Emerald Spire, they came across a solar disguised as a regular adventurer, and he ended up redeeming himself by being a part of the party that killed the devil who had imprisoned him. The solar removed the curse upon Muad' dib's soul, restoring him to his former self, allowing to regain his sense of self. He was promised, along with the rest of the party members, a place in Ragathiel's army as angels, in the fight against the army of hell. The second death occured when Muad' dib just got straight up murdered by an orc because he wouldn't let a healer who wanted to add himself to their collective. His fear of being mind-controlled has lead him to be extremely wary of those who practice magic that affects others minds. The third time he died, was when he decided to try seafood, upon doing that, he had an allergic reaction and died. After this he was reincarnated (with the help of his friend zinnee) as a female dwarf, and as a woman, changed her name to Luna. Appearance Luna is a short, voluptuous, 4ft tall dwarf, who has curves in all the right places. She has blonde hair and fair skin. Her bright blue eyes twinkle whenever she comes across a construct, or anything mechanical in nature. Personality Generally a all-around good-natured person, Luna tries to help wherever she can, and will sometimes be found putting herself at risk to help others. she isn't stupid, however, and if she believes there's nothing she can do to help others, she will run away. This being said, after witnessing the multitude of horrors this world has to offer, Luna has become a more wary of the dangers of exploration, preferring to die of old age, rather than a monstrosity. Luna does not trust others easily, and is always suspicious of people she hasn't been through combat with. Loves Luna loves to drink (alcoholic beverages). She also loves anything related to tech, and loves talking about tech related subjects with others. This being said, she ultimately enjoys the company of others, and will talk about anything with anybody who has the time. She also loves Zinnee more than anything in the world. Fears Luna's greatest fear is not actually death, but rather not being in control of her own life/actions. She is extremely wary of those who use charm effects, or any effects that would rob the personal autonomy of an individual. The only person who she doesn't truly fear, who does things like this, is Zinnee's other mate, Illya. Hobbies Luna loves tinkering with guns and technology, she also likes partaking in underwater meditation, where the noise of the world is blocked out. Family While he has no biological family to speak of, Luna considers Zinnee, and Illya to be a part of his family, as well as the Numerian Merchant caravan who raised her. All three of those have saved his life (literally) and have supported and protected her at great personal/financial risk to themselves. Furthermore, both Zinnee and Illya are on his will, with Zinnee being first in the pecking order, and Illya being second. Friends The two people who have saved her life are considered Luna's friends. Zinnee because he stopped Muad' dib from killing herself while she had been cursed to be an undead as a man, and ultimately saved his soul. Graf is considered her friend because she made sure to resurrect her as soon as she could, even willing to spend her own money to do so. Aspirations Luna's greatest goal is to bring the wonders of technology to the entire world, she believes that it will be the salvation of those stuck in this chaotic world. His secondary goal is to find out why there's no moon, or no stars in this world she finds himself in. Her last aim, is to explore the world, and find out the reason why there are people who are taken from their worlds and transported to this one. Category:Character